Of Conflicts and Decision
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: Since young, Rachel Grace Chan, was brought up by 2 vampires. After a hundred years, both vampires had suddenly gone missing, but she believes they're still alive and she has taken it upon herself to find him. Matthew, her brother among others, decided to follow her found something that will change their lives forever. Rachel will represent Singapore. FrUk, UsCan, human names used.
1. Prologue

Here's a new story i'll be working on...

* * *

If you believe in yourself, you will be able to succeed in your goals in live, never lose sight of it.

Me, 10/23/2012, 10:30pm

* * *

Prologue: Since she was young, Rachel Chan was brought up by a vampire. After a hundred years passed, her vampire has suddenly gone missing, but Rachel believes he's still alive. She goes by Rachel Grace now, and has risen through the ranks becoming a lead vampire hunter. After five years, she's finally decided it's time to stop waiting for him. With fellow friends who've also lost their vampire, they begin their own journey. Bella, the cheerful younger 'sister', Elizaveta, the elder, protective 'sister', Arthur and his vampire, Francis, and Matthew, healer and older brother of Rachel. After getting tangled in problems beyond understanding, Rachel is forced to choose between continuing her journey and abandoning her purpose. No matter the choice, there is no turning back...


	2. Hunted and Saved

**I love hetalia so much that i just had to write this!**

**_Disclaimer_****_: If I did own Hetalia, England would have agreed to marry France in episode 12 and UsCan would officially be a real couple. Same goes for FrUk and GerIta. Since there is no official character for Singapore, i'm gonna use Rachel for now and she, however, belongs to me!_**

* * *

When given the chance, trust your heart and not your brain. It just takes a little part of your brain to screw up your decision making skills. Believe me, I know it very well.

- Me, 8:38pm 11/6/2012

* * *

"Zis way!" A handsome blond urged his green eyed "pet" down the dark alleyway.

"Master, I can't go any further, just leave me!"

"Non, I won't!" At this point, the blond collapsed into a heap on the cold floor.

"There they are! Hurry, and fire!"

At the gruff command, bullet shots rang through the air. He just had the urge to protect his master, thus shielding his body over his. Unknowingly, he created a light green barrier that deflected the projectiles from reaching.

"Arthur, w-what zhe hell are you doing?" The blond demanded weakly.

Now-named Arthur turned back to his master and tried to give a slight smile. "I-I'm protecting you, Master." he breathed softly.

"Stand down! Now!" A stern voice firmly commanded. Startled, Arthur dropped the barrier, no thanks to how weak he was already feeling. That, however, didn't stop a few bullets piecing into Arthur's side. Not even having the energy to scream, his face grimaced as he collapsed, unmoving and in a world of pain. A young-looking woman, probably in her older-teens, hurried towards them.

"Miss Grace!"

"I'll take over from here. Begone."

At that, the assailants retreated into darkness. Raising her right arm, she walked towards the downed men, her gun aimed in their direction. Arthur shrunk back slightly, but stopped due to his painful wounds.

"Look, both of you," she hissed, "if you want to _live _for eternity, then do as I say."

Without warning, she shot two bullets into her own arm and allowed the blood to sputter out, slightly drenching the two men. Grabbing a pair of pliers, she forced the blond to open up. With much pressure, she harshly yanked out one of his fangs. He hissed in retaliation, but the murderous glint in her dark brown eyes shut him up.

"Just lie **down **and _play dead_. I'll be back for you."

Their brows furrowed in confusion and uncertainty, but nevertheless followed her orders.

"Well done Rachel!"

"How many vampires have you killed so far?"

"Who cares? Let's celebrate!"

Ignoring the cheers, she roared out orders to her subordinates to 'get their asses back to base'. As they fled from their irritated leader, she walked back to the 'bodies' as they stared in distrust and disbelief. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Don't look so horrified," she replied to them flipping her brown hair coolly.

"W-who _are _you?" Arthur asked shakily.

"Rachel Grace."

"You look young…" the unnamed blond commented.

Annoyed, she scoffed and rolled her eyes once again. "Believe me, I'm not." Crouching besides Arthur, she gave a curt statement. "This will hurt." Reaching out to Arthur, her arm was held back by the blond.

"Look blondie-"

"It's Francis."

"I know who you are!" she growled out animalistically. Francis instantly backed away as much as any injured person could as she gave him a death glare. "Now, do you want him to die or not?" Not even looking back for a response, she turned back to Arthur. With her fingers, she carefully removed the bullets lodged in Arthur's sides. She then slowly closed the bullet wounds with her healing. Turning to Francis, she healed his wounds in a similar manner. As she finished, they gave her scrutinizing look.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored his question. Francis started at her for an answer but her facial expression offered nothing.

"May I see your gun?"

Rachel didn't answer, but passed her gun to both of them. Francis noticed the familiar design to one a friend had.

"Look, I need to bring you two to somewhere safe. Where's your house? I'll let you take whatever that's important to you. Be sure to take everything you want because you'll _never _return again," she said as she walked to her car waiting for her right outside the alleyway.

Trusting that this human was on their side, Francis agreed without complaints.

Taking some of their most important things, they left as soon as they arrived, and walked back on the dark streets.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere I bring all saved vampires." she replied.

Upon arrival, they were surprised to arrive at a castle. Entering, they were immediately stopped by a guard.

"State your name and business here." He commanded.

"Rachel Grace, and I-"

"Rachael!" A squeal came from behind. A shoulder-haired brunette jumped onto Rachel's back throwing her off balance, and crashing onto the floor.

"Nice... to see you too Bella..."

"Rachel, I'm so proud of you! People really think that you're the best vampire hunter! I would avoid Lizzy if I were you. She was fuming hellfire when you ran off again."

Francis eyes narrowed but Rachel pretended like she didn't notice and rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, who are you really?" He demanded.

"I'm Rachel Chan but known as Rachel Grace. I may bear the title Lead Vampire Hunter, but I'm a saviour of your kind."

One of the guards smiled and leaned slightly back in a lazed manner. "Welcome back Miss Chan. I needed to be sure."

"Of course, Gilbert. We can't let those pesky hunters know we're here, can we? And please, Rachel will do just fine." She said, waving off formalities.

After a short round of introductions, Rachel led the newcomers through the castle. Opening the doors, they were surprised by what they saw; Vampires and humans lingering everywhere. Rachel handed the pair a long list of rule they were expected to follow. It looked a little like this.

_Rules_

_1. No fighting in the castle_

_2. No use of magic except for healing_

_3. Cannot shape-shift in the castle_

_4. Feeding from other human are permitted when allowed_

_5. Separate rooms for different people_

_6. No unruly behaviour permitted anytime of the day_

_7. No use of garlic during food preparations_

_8. No weapons permitted except for the protectors_

_9. No religious items permitted_

_10. Never keep a fire unattended_

_11. All water must be soak with special herbs before use_

_12. No vampires are permitted in the kitchen_

_13. Everyone must be dressed __appropriately_

_14. No one is allowed out of the castle without permission and a protector with them_

_15. No killing any humans in the castle_

_16. Wine is permitted for special occasions_

_17. Permission must be given by all three parties (the human, the vampire and the protectors) to make the humans immortal_

_18. If the castle is under attack, all vampires and humans must take over underground while the protectors will fight and the healers will assist_

_19. Special charms for vampires must be worn at all times to protect them from sunlight_

_20. Cars can only be used by protectors_

And at the bottom...

**ANY FAILURE TO FOLLOW THE RULES WILL RESULT IN DIRE CONSEQUENCES**

After he was done reading, Francis started at the piece of paper while Rachel just laughed and walked ahead.

"You can't be serious... Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my wound cleaned and bandaged," she replied ignoring his first statement.

"Couldn't you could heal yourself?"

"Certain restrictions _include _healing myself.…" Not even walking a foot away, a certain demonic-sounding voice bellowed out in rage.

"**RACHEL GRACE!**"

Rachel groaned and turned around to see another brunette looming over her. Unfazed by her 'scary aura', she rolled her eyes and her lips were tugged into a frown.

"Where were you?! I was worried sick looking for you!"

"Lizzy! I'm 124! When will you start treating me like an adult?!"

"When I'm ready!"

Rachel growled to herself having to listen to an half-hour lecture. I mean seriously, she's 124 years old, it's not like she was like some street kid.

Francis followed behind Rachel taking in all the sights. Most of the humans had brands on their bodies but most of them weren't actually feeling their own vampires. After a few minutes, he realised Arthur was missing.

"W'ere's-"

"Getting treated for his wounds…" she said. "That's where we're headed as well. You need to get bandaged and healed as well. Arthur will be waiting and you're getting hungry as well."

Francis couldn't take it. It was all too different from how he was raised, hidden and discreet. All he could do was to ask question after question.

"Are vampires allowed to feed on different humans other zan zheir own?"

"No, but here, we allow them to. Bella and Lizzy are often feeders if a vampire's human has too little blood."

"And you?"

"Rarely. I lose too much anyways."

Francis nodded, remembering her shooting in the alleyway.

"May, may I see your arm?"

Facing back, she matched him a stare that for a moment, he thought she would just say no. Eventually she pulled back her sleeves, exposing her bleeding left arm. Coated with dried blood, it was riddled with countless wounds. Higher up, he saw her whole arm was defaced by wound and gunshot alike.

"Zey are the same gunshots, aren't zey?"

Rachel turned away as he traced her injuries with his fingers. Slightly tranced, he pulled in closer, about to do the same with his tongue when Elizaveta, out of nowhere, slammed a frying pan into his head knocking him onto the floor.

"See? I told you!"

"I get it Lizzy… Fine… You're right…"

Elizaveta smiled at her and ran off. Francis rubbed his head and got up.

"Seventy gunshots…"

"Uh-huh."

"Pure zilver bullets are buried into your skin."

"Yes."

"Doesn't it 'urt?"

Rachel turned away and whispered so softy he barely caught it, "I'm numb to pain…" As they entered the infirmary area, she turned to a healer, "Matthew, you'll need Tino's help."

The blond, Matthew, nodded and left while Rachel reached for a silver dagger around her belt. Holding it, she plunged the dagger into her upper arm to right before dragging it up to her wrist. Her blood spluttered out and she effortlessly picked all seventy bullets out in the short time frame of six minutes. Even Francis felt sick by the rather gruesome display. When Matthew returned with Tino, they gaped at the self-inflicted harm.

"Rachel, why do you do this to yourself?" Tino asked after looking at it.

"I had to… Every life is fragile, I treasure it and I still have hope that he is still alive…"

Matthew just shook his head, holding her other arm so she wouldn't try anything else that's reckless. He was one of the few immortal humans living there and he was her older brother. He couldn't protect her like he wanted to. He, like Elizaveta, Bella, Tino, Lilli, and Toris, had lost his vampire and has been working with Rachel to save the few that **are **left. After her healing, Rachel disappeared for a few hours until dinner.

Like always, Lilli and Tino, the amazing chefs they were, whipped up great meals for both humans and vampire alike. Of course, for vampires, certain dishes contained a small amount of blood. With the warming atmosphere, Arthur and Francis couldn't help but settle nicely into the group.

"Zat was zhe best meal I had in centuries!" Francis remarked dramatically.

"You liked it?" Arthur asked, sharing a smile from Rachel a couple chairs down.

"Are you kidding me? It's zhe best meal I 'ad all my life! Whose blood did you use?"

"It's actually a mixture-" Arthur started.

"-of both of our blood," Rachel finished.

Francis' shocked face was enough for Rachel and Arthur to start laughing.

"Here, this is your room." Rachel gestured to the door.

Dropping a key in their hands, she walked off. Entering the room, it had two single beds with one alongside a window. Arthur quickly claimed that bed while Francis settled into the other.

The night ended just like that.

The next morning, Matthew, Elizaveta, Francis, Arthur, and Bella were the first ones up. While Tino and Lilli fixed breakfast, the others decided what to do for the day.

They already had their day planned out until Rachel appeared wearing a tee, riding jacket, biker gloves, jeans, and hiking boots. Her long brown hair tied back into a ponytail with her gun, stake and dagger hanging from a waist belt.

"Rachel, what are you planning?"

"I have to go…" she said. "Lizzy, Bella, I want you to come along."

"Great… Now I gotta keep my eyes on **both **of you!" Elizaveta grumbled.

"Then I'm coming along as well, with that, Master will have to come with me as well," Arthur said whole heartily.

"Matthew, come with us… We'll need a healer as well… Who knows how many time Rachel will shoot herself!" Bella suggested.

"Hey!" she objected.

"Francis shouldn't be affected by sunlight since he had taken in some of Rachel's blood. Oh and to be on the safe side," Elizaveta linked arms with Arthur and turned to Francis, "You'll stay away from feeding for a few days. We need his blood level to increase for later."

They left Feliks and Vash in charge and promptly left.

* * *

**Since this is the first Hetalia story I'm writing, i would like some reviews and tell me if some characters are OOC...**


End file.
